His kind of Paradise
by nantia12
Summary: Η Ηayley τους άφησε πριν χρόνια. Ο Κλάους έχει μείνει μόνος του με την κόρη του και τελευταία έχει βυθιστεί στην θλίψη. Ένα παραμύθι μπορεί να του αλλάξει την διάθεση?


His kind of paradise

Ήταν άλλη μια βροχερή μέρα στην Νέα Ορλεάνη. Ο Κλάους βρισκόταν στο πελώριο σαλόνι με το πινέλο στο ένα χέρι και την παλέτα του στο άλλο, αποτυπώνοντας για άλλη μια φορά την ψυχική του αναστάτωση στον καμβά. Μέρες σαν και αυτή αισθανόταν τόσο μόνος και ας είχε φαινομενικά τα πάντα. Έντονες, βουτηγμένες πινελιές σε σκούρα χρώματα άφηναν το ανεξίτηλο σημάδι τους στον πίνακα όπως το σκοτάδι και η μοναξιά στην ζωή του. Δεν ήταν όμως όλα μαύρα. Λεπτές χρυσές γραμμές φώτιζαν το έργο του όπως και η προσωπική του ηλιαχτίδα στην ζωή του.

«Μπαμπά, μπαμπά!» η 5χρονη κόρη του μπήκε τρέχοντας στο δωμάτιο πετώντας την σχολική της τσάντα στην άκρη, τύλιξε τα χεράκια της γύρω από την μέση του και τον αγκάλιασε σφιχτά.

«Πολύτιμε άγγελε μου.» είπε τρυφερά καθώς άφηνε τα πινέλα κάτω και έσκυβε να την πάρει στα χέρια του.

«Χόουπ, γλυκιά μου, μην ενοχλείς τον πατέρα σου.» την επέπληξε αυστηρά η Μάγια. Ο Κλάους της έριξε ένα θανατηφόρο βλέμμα.

«Δεν με ενοχλεί ποτέ Μάγια και το ξέρεις.» της απάντησε στον ίδιο τόνο και η γυναίκα τραβήχτηκε. Η Μάγια είχε κερδίσει την ζωή της όταν μπήκε σαν σίφουνας στην ζωή τους για να πάρει στοργικά υπό την προστασία της την μικρή Χόουπ όταν η μητέρα της την είχε εγκαταλείψει λίγο πριν τα πρώτα της γενέθλια για αυτό και δεν την έβλαπτε όταν έκανε παρατήρηση στον μικρό του άγγελο. Εξάλλου η Χόουπ έπρεπε να έχει ένα γυναικείο πρότυπο μετά την απροσδόκητη φυγή της μητέρα της. Μπορεί τα πράγματα να είχαν ηρεμήσει και η μικρή να είχε επιστρέψει με ασφάλεια σπίτι της , εκεί που ανήκε, η Χέιλι όμως δεν είχε την αντοχή να αντέξει κάτω από την πίεση. Και όχι τόσο της μικρής, όσο την φρενίτιδα που ακολουθούσε τον Κλάους. Και εννοείτε ότι ο ευγενικός αδερφός του Ελάιζα την είχε ακολουθήσει χωρίς δεύτερη σκέψη και είχε εξαφανιστεί μαζί της. Μπορεί να υποστήριζε με σθένος ότι η οικογένεια ερχόταν πρώτη, αλλά από ότι είχε φανεί, μάλλον τα θέλω της καρδιάς είχαν τον τρόπο τους να λυγίζουν ακόμα και την πιστή καρδιά του αδερφού του. Από τότε δεν είχε ξαναδεί ούτε τον αδερφό του, ούτε την μητέρα της κόρης του. Δεν είχε προσπαθήσει ούτε μια φορά να έρθει σε επαφή με το ίδιο της το παιδί, και εκείνος δεν είχε κάνει καμία προσπάθεια να την ψάξει. Όχι ότι σεβόταν την απόφασή της αλλά δεν ήθελε η κόρη του να έχει μια μητέρα μόνο από υποχρέωση. Της άξιζε αγάπη και φροντίδα και αφοσίωση από επιλογή και ενδιαφέρον. Έτσι μόνο εκείνος, η Μάγια και η Ρεμπέκα είχαν μείνει πίσω με την μικρή Χόουπ.

«Πολύ σκοτεινό μπαμπάκα. Πρέπει να βάλεις λίγο φως.» είπε κάπως ψευδά αλλά αξιολάτρευτα η μικρή καθώς δεν μπορούσε ακόμα να πει το σίγμα και έδειξε τον πίνακα. Ο Κλάους της χαμογέλασε γλυκά. «Είσαι στεναχωρημένος?» Δεν της απάντησε απλά την έσφιξε και πιο δυνατά πάνω του. «Ξέρω τι θα σου φτιάξει το κέφι!» αναφώνησε η Χόουπ χαρούμενα χαρίζοντας του ένα γλυκό φιλί. «Πες μου την ιστορία της ξανθιάς νεράιδας!» Ο Κλάους την κοίταξε θλιμμένα αλλά παρόλα αυτά ένα πλατύ χαμόγελο άνθισε στα χείλη του.

«Ότι θέλει το κορίτσι μου. Λοιπόν… Κάποτε, σε ένα όχι και τόσο μακρινό τόπο…»

Η Κάρολάιν στεκόταν έξω από το μεγάλο σπίτι. Αποφασιστική και έτοιμη να έρθει πρόσωπο με πρόσωπο με τις συνέπειες της επιλογής της. Είχε διαλέξει τον Τάιλερ. Και για 5 χρόνια τώρα υποστήριζε την επιλογή της με πάθος. Ένα πάθος όμως που την εμπόδιζε να αντικρύσει την αλήθεια. Ο Τάιλερ –αν και ο πρώτος της έρωτας- είχε αρχίσει να γίνεται μια συνήθεια πλέον. Και η Κάρολάιν Φόρμπς μισούσε την ρουτίνα. Γι' αυτό το λόγο βρισκόταν τώρα έξω από το σπίτι των Μάικλσον στην Νέα Ορλεάνη.

Ντυμένη στο λευκό της φόρεμα και κρατώντας μια μεγάλη μαύρη ομπρέλα πάνω από το κεφάλι της προχώρησε στο πλακόστρωτο δρομάκι της εισόδου. Ο θόρυβος από τα τακούνια της που χτυπούσαν στις πλάκες ήταν για εκείνη ένας τρόπος να απασχολεί το μυαλό της. Δεν είχε ιδέα τι θα έλεγε μόλις τον αντίκριζε ή πως θα ένιωθε κιόλας. Ήταν σίγουρη πως θα κατέληγε να ανοιγοκλείνει το στόμα της σαν χαζή. Πόσο να είχε αλλάξει άραγε? Θα ήταν το ίδιο όμορφος όσο την τελευταία φορά που το είχε δει σε εκείνο το δάσος? Αναμνήσεις από εκείνη την βραδιά απείλησαν το μυαλό της αλλά τις έδιωξε κουνώντας το κεφάλι της πεισματικά. Εκείνη είχε αλλάξει πάντως. Και αν όχι στην εμφάνιση, τουλάχιστον εσωτερικά. Μπορεί να είχε αργήσει αλλά επιτέλους είχε πάρει απόφαση να έρθει αντιμέτωπη με την αλήθεια ξεκάθαρα. Ο Τάιλερ της είχε χαρίσει μερικά υπέροχα χρόνια αλλά επιτέλους είχε αποφασίσει να εκμεταλλευτεί την ευκαιρία που της είχε δοθεί και να δει τι είχε να της προσφέρει ο κόσμος τελικά. Είχε φτάσει στα μισά του δρόμου όταν ξαφνικά βρέθηκε ξαπλωμένη με την πλάτη στο υγρό γρασίδι και ένα βάρος να την πιέζει στο στήθος.

«Τι στο…?» μουρμούρισε η Κάρολάιν ενώ σήκωνε τον κορμό της από το έδαφος για να παγώσει με το που το βλέμμα της ήρθε σε επαφή με το άγνωστο βάρος. Τα ίδια μεγάλα πράσινα μάτια που είχαν την δύναμη να την καθηλώνουν ήταν τώρα μέρος σε τούτο το παιδικό προσωπάκι που την κοιτούσε με περιέργεια. Το κοριτσάκι έγειρε το κεφάλι του στο πλάι και έφερε το μικροσκοπικό χεράκι του στο πρόσωπο της. Εκείνη δεν κουνήθηκε. Το απαλό του χάδι μεταφέρθηκε από το μάγουλο της στα χείλη της και άρχισε να τα πιέζει απαλά αλλά επίμονα. Η Κάρολαιν ήθελε να βάλει τα γέλια.

«Ποια είσαι? Από πού σε ξέρω?» ρώτησε με την παιδική της φωνούλα να ψευδίζει χωρίς να μπει καν στον κόπο να σηκωθεί από πάνω της. Τι να της απαντούσε? Δεν ήταν χαζή. Ήξερε ποιο ήταν το μικρό κοριτσάκι που ήταν απλωμένο πάνω της τώρα.

«Το όνομα μου είναι Κάρολαιν. Και ήρθα…» Δεν ήταν σίγουρη τι να πει. Γιατί δεν μπορούσε να αρθρώσει λέξη? Και να τα κατάφερνε τι θα έλεγε σε ένα πεντάχρονο παιδί? Ήρθα γιατί ο πατέρας σου πριν γεννηθείς μου πρόσφερε μια ευκαιρία που δεν ήμουν έτοιμη να πάρω? Ήρθα γιατί δεν μπορώ πια να υποκρίνομαι ότι είμαι ευτυχισμένη σε μια συμβατική ζωή? Γιατί δεν μπορώ πια να καταπνίγω τα συναισθήματα μου για το Αρχικό Υβρίδιο και πατέρα σου?

«Κάρολάιν?» ρώτησε καχύποπτα το κορίτσι. Εκείνη κούνησε το κεφάλι της. Ένα μεγάλο χαμόγελο εμφανίστηκε στα χείλη του κάνοντας την καρδιά της να φουσκώσει άγνωστο γιατί. «Είσαι πιο όμορφη από ότι φανταζόμουν. Και εγώ θα πάρω ένα μεγάλο δώρο που σε βρήκα.» Έχωσε το μικρό του χεράκι στην παλάμη της και έτρεξε προς το σπίτι με την Κάρολαιν να την ακολουθεί προσπαθώντας να συμβαδίσει με το βήμα του. Η εξώπορτα άνοιξε διάπλατα την στιγμή που η μικρή πήγε να ανοίξει.

«Χόουπ!» η Μάγια ούρλιαζε στο κατώφλι. «Θα με πεθάνεις μικρή μου. Μην μου φεύγεις έτσι! Και μην βγαίνεις στην βροχή.» Η νεαρή γυναίκα είχε προφανώς ανησυχήσει.

«Σςςς Μάγια …» ψιθύρισε πεισμωμένα η μικρή χτυπώντας το ποδαράκι της στο δρύινο πάτωμα. Συνέχισε παρόλα αυτά και κίνησε προς το εσωτερικό του σπιτιού αφήνοντας την άφωνη γυναίκα να κοιτάει την Κάρολαιν. Οι δυο τους φτάσανε σε ένα μεγάλο δωμάτιο στο βάθος του σπιτιού. Οι τοίχοι ήταν καλυμμένοι από βαριά τραπεζαρία σε γήινα χρώματα και υπήρχαν υπέροχοι πίνακες κρεμασμένοι σκόρπια. Ένα αναμμένο τζάκι βρισκόταν στην μέση του απέναντι τοίχου δίνοντας ζεστασιά και θαλπωρή στο δωμάτιο. Σε μια γωνιά βρισκόταν ένα μεγάλο καβαλέτο και γύρω του λευκοί καμβάδες σκορπισμένοι σε όλο το πάτωμα. Ο Κλάους είχε γυρισμένη την πλάτη του σε εκείνους και έφερνε τις τελευταίες πινελιές στον μουντό πίνακα.

«Μην παρακούς την Μάγια, Χόουπ. Το καλό σου θέλει.» είπε εκείνος χωρίς να γυρίσει να τις κοιτάξει.

«Μπαμπά βρήκα την ξανθιά νεράιδα του παραμυθιού. Τώρα θα χαμογελάς πιο συχνά.» Η Κάρολαιν γύρισε να κοιτάξει το αγόρι την ίδια στιγμή με τον Κλάους. Εκείνος πάγωσε στην θέα της, εκείνη στα λόγια του κοριτσιού. Σήκωσε το κεφάλι της αργά προς το Υβρίδιο που έκανε την καρδιά της να χτυπάει ξέφρενα και επέτρεψε στο βλέμμα της να πλανηθεί πάνω του. Δεν είχε αλλάξει καθόλου. Ή μάλλον είχε αλλάξει. Φαινόταν πιο ήρεμος, πιο γαλήνιος. Μόνο το βλέμμα του τώρα καχύποπτο είχε καρφωθεί πάνω της. Μείνανε έτσι αρκετά λεπτά χωρίς κανένας από τους τρεις να μιλάει. «Λοιπόν.. θα την κρατήσουμε μπαμπά?» ρώτησε η μικρή σπάζοντας την σιωπή. Τα μεγάλα πράσινα μάτια της κοιτούσαν με ελπίδα μια τον πατέρα της και μια την Κάρολαιν. Ένα πλάγιο, υπέροχο χαμόγελο εμφανίστηκε στα χείλη του Κλάους κάνοντας την ανάσα της Κάρολαιν να πιαστεί στον λαιμό της. Ο Κλάους δεν είπε τίποτα μονάχα προχώρησε προς το μέρος της. Η καρδιά της Κάρολαιν φούσκωνε με κάθε βήμα που έκανε πιο κοντά της μέχρι που ήρθε και στάθηκε απέναντι της.

«Τι θες εδώ Κάρολαιν?» την ρώτησε σοβαρά. Η Κάρολαιν δεν μπορούσε να πάρει τα μάτια της από τα δικά του και η φωνής της κόλλησε στον λαιμό της. Ανοιγόκλεισε το στόμα της μερικές φορές χωρίς να έχει λέξεις να προσφέρει.

«Ρωτάς μπαμπά? Είναι όπως στο παραμύθι. Η όμορφη νεράιδα αποφάσισε να δεχτεί την πρόταση του όμορφου πρίγκιπα και να της δείξει τον κόσμο!» φώναξε χαρούμενα η Χόουπ και οι 2 τους γύρισαν να την κοιτάξουν. Ο Κλάους έσκυψε προς το μέρος της κόρης του χωρίς να παίρνει τα μάτια του από την Κάρολαιν. Τα μάτια της είχαν βουρκώσει καθώς κουνούσε καταφατικά το κεφάλι της.

«Ο κόσμος του πρίγκιπα όμως είναι πλέον ο άγγελος του. Η νεράιδα δεν ξέρω αν είναι διατεθειμένη να το δεχτεί.» Η Κάρολαιν βρήκε την φωνή της για να του απαντήσει γρήγορα.

«Αν αυτός είναι ο κόσμος του πρίγκιπα τότε είναι και της νεράιδας.» Ένα μεγάλο χαμόγελο απλώθηκε στα χείλη και των τριών. Η Χόουπ κοιτούσε μια τον έναν και μια τον άλλον. Σταύρωσε τα χεράκια της στο στήθος και σούφρωσε τα χείλη της.

«Ξύπνα ρε μπαμπά! Φίλα την νεράιδα. Πω…» είπε πεισμωμένα και ο Κλάους δεν χρειάστηκε άλλη κουβέντα. Πήρε την Κάρολαιν στην αγκαλιά του και την φίλησε με πάθος. Εκείνη έλιωσε στα χέρια του και του επέστρεψε το φιλί. «Τώρα πρέπει να φτιάξεις άλλους πίνακες.» Ο Κλάους τραβήχτηκε απρόθυμα από τα χείλη της για να γυρίσει και να κοιτάξει την κόρη του που τώρα βρισκόταν μπροστά από το καβαλέτο του και τραβούσε τον καμβά. Προχώρησε προς το τζάκι και τον πέταξε μέσα. Εκείνος γέλασε δυνατά βλέποντας την μικρή του να τυλίγει στις φλόγες τις αποδείξεις της μοναξιάς του και γύρισε στην Κάρολαιν.

«Είσαι σίγουρη?» την ρώτησε αβέβαιος. Εκείνη απλά του χαμογέλασε, τύλιξε τα χέρια της γύρω από τον λαιμό του και τον φίλησε. Οι εξηγήσεις και τα λόγια μπορούσαν να περιμένουν. Οι λέξεις δεν είχαν πλέον καμία σημασία. Ο πόνος και η μοναξιά αποτελούσαν πλέον παρελθόν. Είχε επιτέλους και τους 2 αγγέλους της ζωή του μαζί. Και αυτός ο προσωπικός του Παράδεισος δεν είχε ανάγκη από τίποτα άλλο…


End file.
